maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 November 2015
06:51 What do you want >:o 06:52 Hello! 06:56 o/ 06:56 Sorry I haven't been around lately, I had to go to a wedding. 06:57 My own :) 06:57 >.> 06:57 I would have invited you, but you've been kinda mean lately. 06:57 >:o 06:58 So Codec said not to. 06:58 * KCCreations will have a talk with Codec, then 06:58 I don't think so. 06:58 Stay away from her. You've done enough damage. 06:59 I am her adoptive mother. 06:59 Abusive* 06:59 Only I decide when to get away from her. 06:59 No, I'm not abusive. 06:59 >:o 06:59 You beat her up in front of me. 06:59 No? 06:59 When did I ever do that? 06:59 Kicked her around 07:00 Do you have any idea what that did to her? 07:00 Because she was being sassy. 07:00 And I don't know. >.> 07:00 //You// were being sassy. 07:00 She cried for a week. 07:01 Just let me listen to Varien's "Valkyrie III: Atonement" is peace plz 07:01 *in peace 07:01 Here—you have a listen: 07:01 Go right ahead. Away from us. 07:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3g34ZSm8PqI 07:01 Warning! HTTPS auth detected as invalid. 07:02 Liar. 07:02 >:O 07:02 Terminating session 07:02 Complete 07:02 >.> 07:02 Bad Rangie 07:02 Get out 07:02 Excuse me? 07:02 Only Codec can call me that. 07:02 xD 07:03 Not anymore >:) 07:03 Not her abusive mother. 07:03 ._. 07:03 I. Am. Not. Abusive. 07:03 Look, Rangie. 07:03 Who? 07:04 The thing is, you're a terrible influence on her. 07:04 You've made her sassy, rebellious, and downright rude. 07:04 I married her last week, soooo 07:04 Too late. 07:04 That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about! :| 07:04 She only acts like that around you, you know. 07:05 Lies. 07:05 Nothing...but...lies... 07:05 Uh huh 07:05 >.< 07:05 Just keep thinking that. 07:05 Oh, I will. 07:05 ;) 07:05 She a heck of a lot nicer than you 07:06 *She's 07:06 >.<\ 07:06 Who was her dad anyway? 07:06 It must be from him. 07:06 Her dad's identity is confidential. 07:06 Only I know it. 07:06 You didn't tell her who her own father is?! 07:07 That's just cruel. 07:07 It's to protect her! 07:07 I'm sure. 07:07 >_> 07:07 It is. :| 07:08 Wait a second... 07:08 If I told her who her father was, it would be all over the media. 07:08 Ranger is famous? 07:08 JS 07:08 *JK 07:08 No. 07:08 Zedd then 07:08 ._. 07:08 I don't believe you. 07:08 Fine! I admit it! 07:09 Zedd is Codi's father. 07:09 ;( 07:09 Was he drunk or something? 07:09 What 07:09 No 07:09 Are you sure? 07:09 Have you ever seen the Disney Fairy movies? 07:09 No 07:09 Well... 07:09 ...in the universe of the films... 07:10 ...every time a baby laughs, a new fairy is born in Pixie Hollow. 07:10 Codi's case was similar. 07:10 She was born from a song. 07:10 I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way. 07:10 Specifically, Codec. 07:10 Fine. Be that way. >_> 07:11 Ranger: Will you come explain some things to her? 07:11 * KCCreations submits logs 07:11 Fine then. 07:11 Hmm? 07:12 Oh, we're not done yet. 07:12 But we are. 07:12 ¡Adios, Rangie! \o 07:12 If you'll stay away from us, yes. 2015 11 14